Día de la Primavera
by wenyaz
Summary: Los habitantes del Distrito 13 nunca habían visto algo tan hermoso como las flores en primavera, por eso han decidido celebrarlo y Cassie, una joven soñadora de 18 años no se quiere perder ni un momento la celebración. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro "El diente de león".
1. Chapter 1

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ _**El mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre y algunos personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el resto, salieron de mi loca cabecita. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro "El diente de león".**_

 _ **Hola! He vuelto por aca, esta vez con un reto que no sabia ni como empezar, no me imaginaba escribiendo una historia relacionada con THG, sin que los personajes principales fueran Peeta y Katniss, pero bueno, aquí estoy. Me cuentan que les parece.**_

 _ **Les dejo leer :)**_

El sonido imitando el canto de un pájaro -que según le había contado su abuelo, le llamaban Cucú- la despertó. Era extraño despertarse y no tener que imprimir un horario en su brazo para saber todo lo que debía hacer en el día, sí, era extraño, inusitado, pero maravilloso… cada día sentía que tenía una aventura por vivir, sin nadie que le dijera lo que seguía, sin estar encasillada a un estricto régimen para poder sobrevivir, se sentía libre…

Hace 18 años que ella había nacido y había visto la luz del sol tan sólo unas cuantas veces, cuando su horario indicaba que podía salir a la superficie por unos minutos para ejercitarse, lo cual nunca sobrepasaba media hora: "Es muy arriesgado" les decía la señorita Finch, una de las tres maestras del distrito, cuando alguno de sus compañeros preguntaba molesto por qué no los dejaban quedarse más tiempo.

Su familia había sido parte de la población del Distrito 13 que logró sobrevivir, para internarse en las oscuras profundidades que llamaban hogar, hace 76 años, luego de la guerra de "Los días oscuros". El Distrito 13 había desaparecido en ese entonces, al menos su parte visible... Los dirigentes de ese momento, habían logrado rescatar la parte subterránea que utilizaban para guardar armas, y tomando a los sobrevivientes, llegaron a un supuesto "acuerdo" con el Capitolio: ellos no les dispararían con sus armas nucleares, se esconderian bajo la tierra, pero deberían dejarlos en paz. Una idea que pareció razonable a los gobernantes de Panem, tomando en cuenta que a partir de ese momento, el distrito 13 sirvió de ejemplo para los otros 12, de lo que sucede supuestamente con quién se resista a las fuerzas del Capitolio. Idea que funcionó muy bien por muchos años... hasta que apareció Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo. Rebeldes de diferentes distritos se habían unido y habían utilizado a la chica como símbolo de la Rebelión, rebelión que terminó con muchas muertes, incluidas la de Coronalius Snow, presidente de Panem y Alma Coin, presidente del Distrito 13. Ahora, luego de un turbulento año, lleno de levantamientos y sangre, al fin podían sentir un poco de paz y esperanza y el país, se recuperaba paso a paso.

Cassie había perdido a su madre cuando dio a luz a Romie, su hermano menor. En el 13 los recursos eran escasos y la medicina no era la excepción, eso sumado a las pocas personas con conocimiento médico que había, por lo que, una complicación en el parto la había dejado huérfana de madre. Su padre murió tan solo dos años después, como parte de una extraña epidemia que diezmó la ya de por sí escasa población del distrito, lo que dejó a la chica únicamente con el niño y con su abuelo, quién quedó a cargo de los dos.

-Cass, levántate por favor, ya sonó el despertador y aún debes terminar mi traje de árbol. Además el abuelo necesita ayuda con los dulces que está preparando para nuestro puesto en la plaza.

-Siiiii, Rom, lo sé... estoy despierta, solo dame cinco minutos.

Aunque Cassie era una chica muy esforzada y trabajadora, amaba quedarse unos minutos más en la cama luego de despertar, disfrutando la luz del sol mañanero que se filtraba por su ventana, esto se había convertido en una nueva rutina desde que habían empezado a vivir en la superficie. Incluso había pedido a su abuelo que la ventana de su habitación en la cabaña que construyeron, fuera más grande.

Luego de que terminó la rebelión, y que la Comandante Paylor fuera elegida como presidente, los habitantes del Distrito 13 al fin habían salido de aquel agujero. Algunos se habían marchado a iniciar sus vidas en otros distritos que también estaban recuperándose, otros como ellos, habían decidido quedarse en la misma zona, solo que no bajo tierra y habían construido una pequeña aldea. Habían comenzado a sembrar cultivos y a criar animales para comer, además muchos habían aprendido oficios durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en los túneles, oficios que ahora les servían en la reconstrucción de su distrito.

La alegría de tener un nuevo futuro, algo más por lo que luchar y vivir, transformaba a las personas, Cassie estaba segura de eso. Lo veía en los rostros de los que fueron sus compañeros de clase, en los rostros de los niños que ahora no estaban tan pálidos, en las caras de los ancianos sonrientes... y algo más había probado su teoria:

Unas semanas después de que su nueva vida iniciara, llegó la primavera, algo que nadie había podido presenciar antes y todos observaron maravillados como día con día, las ramas desnudas de los árboles se empezaron a llenar de hojas en todas las tonalidades de verde. El suelo se había tapizado con una alfombra de césped suave y pronto comenzaron a brotar flores de formas y colores tan variados e inimaginables que parecían irreales. El aire estaba cargado de aromas frescos y dulces, antagónicamente al aire comprimido y húmedo al que estaban acostumbrados a respirar en su escondite. Y cada uno de estos detalles los había sorprendido tanto, que el señor White, su nuevo alcalde, había decidido que tal maravilla natural debía ser celebrada.

Y así es que ahí estaba Cassie, con más energía que nunca, preparando un traje de árbol para que su hermano se disfrazara y pensando en que quizá ella se vería ridícula con el vestido lleno de flores que la señora Finch había cosido para ella, luego de que anunciaran que el "Día de la Primavera" los jóvenes y adultos debían vestir ropa colorida, mientras que los niños se podían disfrazar de plantas o insectos. Sì, talvez se vería ridícula, pero estaba tan entusiasmada que eso no le importaba tanto.

-¡Es genial, Cass! Gracias.

-De nada, pequeño -le sonrió a su hermano.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Ricitos, Rom podría confundirse con un gran sauce llorón -dijo su abuelo acariciando la cabeza del niño-. Ahora, vamos que necesito tu ayuda.

-Vamos... Oh espera abuelo, déjame revisar mi flor un momento, ayer uno de sus botones estaba a punto de estallar y si logro que florezca hoy, estoy segura de que ganare el concurso.

La chica se dirigió al pequeño porche que tenían en la entrada de la cabaña y entonces su rostro se ilumino: la flor había salido. Una hermosa bola de color violeta lucia en todo su esplendor en la gran maceta que ella había destinado para sembrarla. Días atrás, las había visto en el patio, donde su abuelo tenia algunos cultivos. "Pensé que solo teníamos plantas para comer", le había dicho. "Lo son", le explico su abuelo, "Se llaman _Allium_ , su parte comestible està debajo de la tierra, pero su flor es preciosa". Cassie estaba de acuerdo con eso, por eso le había pedido al anciano que no las cortara y luego cuando anunciaron que el "Día de la Primavera" terminaría con un concurso para conseguir la flor más hermosa, ella no había dudado ni un segundo en participar con una de ellas.

-Ganaré -susurró para sí misma mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Su abuelo la escucho.

-No lo dudo, Ricitos de oro -le dijo llamándole con el cariñoso sobrenombre que le había puesto desde que era una bebe y su cabello rubio se ensortijaba en perfectos rizos-. La flor esta hermosa, la has cuidado muy bien.

-Tú me has ayudado mucho -le sonrió.

-Pues bien, ahora vas a ganar, pero antes, terminemos con nuestro trabajo en la plaza.

-Claro.

Se dirigieron a la plaza con las canastas llenas de dulces que su abuelo había preparado con frutas de los árboles y se instalaron en el espacio que les correspondía. La plaza ya estaba llena, con todos preparándose para las próximas horas, la algarabía llenaba el lugar. Unos hombres les ayudaron a colocar una estructura de madera.

-Vuelvo en un momento, Ricitos, llevare a Rom para que lo preparen para el desfile.

-Ve -le dijo la rubia quedandose sola.

Necesitarían un poco de refugio de los rayos del sol si pasarían toda la tarde ahí, por lo que la chica intentaba colocar una manta sobre los pilares de madera, pero era demasiado alto, o ella era demasiado baja... eran estos momentos donde odiaba ser tan pequeña, a sus 18 años, parecía más una adolescente de 14. Se subió a un pequeño banco y se estiro todo lo que pudo con la manta en sus manos. Solo un poco más y lo lograba... solo un poco más y... ¡zaz!

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

La chica se sobresaltó y perdió el equilibrio, cuando cayó del banco, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y evitaron que terminara su recorrido hacia el suelo.

-Justo iba a decirte que podrías lastimarte -le dijo un chico mostrándole sus dientes blancos al sonreír.

Ella se soltó de su agarre.

-Pues no me hubiera caído si no me hubieses asustado.

-Con mucho gusto, señorita -le dijo sarcásticamente, pero ella no se inmuto.

-Pues gracias por la intención, pero ya estoy por terminar, buenas tardes -se volvió dejándolo solo.

-¿Terminar? No has puesto ni un extremo de esa manta y tal parece que necesitas ayuda. Ahora, dámela -extendió su mano hacia la manta.

-Puedo hacerlo sola -fijo sus ojos claros en los de él y desafiándolo volvió a subir al banco.  
El chico cruzo los brazos mirándola con una sonrisa asomándose en su boca. Ella se estiró de nuevo para intentarlo, ¿es que no pensaba irse? Parecía que no.

De nuevo lo intento y de nuevo estuvo a punto de caer. Una risa ronca salió de la boca del chico.

-¿Me vas a dar esa manta o prefieres terminar en la enfermería y perderte el desfile?

-Pfff -bufo bajándose del banco.

Él le quitó la manta tan pronto ella estuvo abajo y la colocò como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

"Claro, con metro noventa de estatura, quien no lo lograría" pensó la rubia, evitando fijarse demasiado en la esbelta figura del muchacho. Lo había visto antes, estaba segura de eso, pero no lograba recordar bien.

-Listo -dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Gracias -dijo ella, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada por su actitud de unos minutos atrás.

-De nada, señorita...-el alargò la frase esperando que ella le dijera su nombre, como no lo hizo, pregunto directamente-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cassie, Cassie Larrington.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Cassie Larrington, soy Jimmy, Jimmy Reagan.

-Gracias de nuevo, Jimmy Reagan, lamento mi actitud de antes, solo estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo por mí misma.

-Jim, solo Jim está bien. Y no te preocupes, la ayuda es buena a veces.

Los dos se quedaron viendo hacia abajo sin saber que más decir.

-Yo... me voy a mi casa. Tú... ¿estarás aquí ahora?

-Emmm sí... aquí estaré, debo ayudar a mi abuelo con los dulces -le dijo señalando las canastas.

-Se ven deliciosos, ¿podre pasar por uno más tarde?

-Claro -le sonrió ella.

-Te veo entonces -dijo el empezando a correr marchándose sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Esa cara ¡Claro! Era un soldado en el 13, recordó haberlo visto en algún momento entrenando junto a Gale, el chico que decían era primo del Sinsajo. Eso significaba que Jimmy había vivido la guerra de cerca y había tenido la dicha de volver vivo a casa.

-Wow -una voz la sacò de sus pensamientos-. ¿Y esos dulces?-una chica con un vestido corto rosa chillón se apareció frente a ella.

-Hola, Claire, puedes venir por uno ahora si quieres -ofreció amablemente.

-Ya veremos -le respondió viéndola de arriba a abajo-. Oye, hoy no deberías andar vestida de esa forma. El gris es parte de nuestro pasado.

-No me he cambiado aun -respondió Cassie un poco molesta. Ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Me parece muy bien, Cass -dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

Ella nunca cambiaria, se dijo la rubia, recordando a la chica pedante de su clase que siempre fue Claire.

Terminó de arreglar el pequeño puesto, su abuelo llego y ella pudo retirarse a su casa a recoger su flor para el concurso. Una vez que llegó, se vistió y se miró en un viejo espejo, soltó su cabello de la liga que lo recogía, lo cepillo y se puso un pasador a cada lado. Parecía otra persona, sin la ropa gris con la que acostumbraba a verse y en su sustitución aquel sencillo vestido floreado de tirantes que le llegaba justo encima de su rodilla. Se puso rápidamente unas sandalias y recogió la maceta con su _Allium_ , estaba lista para ganar. Sonrió.

 _ **Y bien, que les pareciò?**_

 _ **Cree que continuarà?**_

 _ **Escucho sus comentarios… je je**_

 _ **Un abrazo, Wen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Pues sí, aquí estoy de vuelta, luego de más de dos meses de desaparecida**

 **Aunque la participación en este reto (** _ **"Celebrando en Panem"**_ **del foro** _ **"El diente de león"**_ **) debía de ser con un** _ **"One shot"**_ **, fue inevitable escribir su segunda y última parte, porque sí, este fic termina aquí, pero si lees un aviso que hay al final, talvez te espere una sorpresita je je**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron, pero esta vez tengo un par de agradecimientos especiales que no di en el primer capítulo: a Elenear, quien cuando estaba empezando a escribir el fic, me dio la idea del concurso para elegir la flor más hermosa; y también a Robyn Raven, que me contó sobre algunas actividades que hacen en su país para celebrar la primavera, ya que aquí en Costa Rica solo tenemos invierno y verano. ¡Muchas gracias, corazones!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **El mundo de los** _ **Juegos del Hambre**_ **y algunos personajes que se mencionan en esta historia, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el resto nació en mi imaginación.**

 **¡Qué disfruten leyéndolo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo!**

Capítulo 2

Sus ojos verdes buscaron a su hermano en un rústico carruaje que pasaba frente a ella y que simulaba un bosque. Lo encontró y tanto la sonrisa del niño, como la de ella, se ensancharon. Romie la hacía sentirse tan orgullosa, era su tesoro, quién la hacía querer ser mejor para poder cuidarlo siempre. Y es que, aunque sabía que tenían a su abuelo, quien cuidaba de ambos todo lo mejor que podía, Cassie sentía que su hermano era su responsabilidad. Al haber muerto su madre en el parto, la chica era la figura materna que el niño tenía, además su padre le había pedido que cuidara de él y ella se lo había prometido en su lecho de muerte.

Agitó su mano en dirección al niño y le lanzó un beso, a lo que el pequeño se sonrojó, pero respondió de la misma manera. La rubia quedó cautivada con su hermano, pero también con el maravilloso trabajo que hizo la señora Finch con las carrozas en las que desfilaban los niños, las cuales rodeaban los puestos que habían instalado alrededor de la plaza. Muchos "árboles vivientes" saludaban a sus padres y familias desde los carruajes, niñas vestidas de flores arrojaban pétalos en su recorrido, incluso había pequeños animales silvestres, como conejos y ardillas, formando parte del espectáculo, atraídos por los aromas primaverales. Los observó hasta que perdió de vista a Rom, pero siguió mirando embelesada el resto del desfile, incluso habían improvisado algunos instrumentos musicales y un ambiente alegre era todo lo que podía respirarse.

Pronto la multitud comenzó a distribuirse entre los puestos para intercambiar deliciosos platillos, Cassie se puso manos a la obra junto con su abuelo y sonreía cada vez que elogiaban los dulces que el señor Larrington había preparado.

-Este pan está delicioso, Ricitos, deberías probarlo.

-Gracias, abuelo, he comido tanto que siento que voy a explotar, lo dejaré para más tarde –le respondió ella.

Así pasó un rato más en el que todos disfrutaban de la celebración colectiva, sin poder creer que por muchos años, se habían privado de la belleza de la naturaleza. La música que tocaban de pronto se tornó más alegre y un grupo comenzó a formarse para bailar en el centro de la plaza.

-¡Hola, preciosa! Me han dicho que tu abuelo preparó los mejores caramelos con frutas silvestres –dijo una regordeta mujer que se acercó.

-Eso es cierto, señora Owen –le dijo la chica mirando orgullosa a su abuelo-. ¿Le gustaría probarlos?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –le sonrió la mujer- pero creo que quedará para después. Sr. Larrington, ¿me permite esta pieza? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sería un placer –le respondió el anciano-. Cassie, cariño ¿hay algún problema que te deje por unos momentos?

-Para nada abuelo, anda –le sonrió.

-¡Esa es mi Ricitos! –le dijo mientras se dirigía a la pista improvisada de la mano de la mujer.

Cassie rió y siguió repartiendo dulces. Su mirada se concentró en su abuelo que bailaba como si tuviera veinte años y aquello la hizo un poco más feliz de lo que ya era en aquel día tan maravilloso. La pareja de ancianos se movió un poco a la derecha y entonces lo vio. Jimmy estaba de pie, al otro lado, cruzado de brazos mirándola desde hacía quién sabe cuánto rato; sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de él y la sonrisa que tenía la chica se esfumó y apareció un sonrojo en sustitución.

¿Por qué estaba apenada? ¿Sería por la forma en que él la estaba mirando? ¿Sería por la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del chico? ¿Sería porque ella aún no se acostumbraba a andar con otra ropa que no fuera de color gris? ¿O acaso era porque el chico le parecía sumamente atractivo? No sabía la razón, pero lo que le pareció más conveniente fue agachar su cabeza y volverse hacia el puesto, pero en ese justo momento no había nadie a quién atender. _"Has algo, Cass, has algo… no vuelvas a mirarlo otra vez"_ -pensó. Claro, ¡su flor! La chica se agachó a revisar su flor, contenta de encontrar un pretexto para no seguir mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba cierto chico guapo; tocó las hojas de la planta y de nuevo se emocionó ante la idea de que podía ser la ganadora… y justo cuando se levantó…

-Toc toc –Jimmy estaba a su lado.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Acaso estás empeñado en matarme de un susto o es tu costumbre asaltar a la gente cuando menos se lo espera?

-Hola, Cass. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no quiero matarte, pero casi estoy seguro de que esta vez tú sí me esperabas…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo desafiante.

-Te estaba viendo –le respondió él tranquilamente señalando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba hace tan solo unos segundos-. Tú también me viste, pero tal parece que encontraste algo más interesante que hacer.

-Mmm, pues… bueno… Necesitaba revisar mi flor, no quiero que se estropee, ya casi es el concurso.

-Vaya, ¿estás participando? ¿Puedo verla?

Cassie se alegró de que pudieran cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Está bien, solo tienes que agacharte, no quiero que nadie más la vea antes del concurso.

El chico se acercó un poco y se agachó junto a Cassie. La rubia sintió su respiración muy cerca y respiró un aroma varonil, como a bosque.

-Es hermosa –dijo Jimmy- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es un _Allium_ , es comestible, bueno la parte que está bajo la tierra. Mi abuelo empezó a cultivar algunas en mi casa y me enamoré de la flor en cuanto la vi…

El moreno ya no estaba viendo la planta, había vuelto su cabeza y miraba el rostro de Cassie mientras ella hablaba.

-…cuando mencionaron el concurso, no dudé ni un segundo en inscribirme, supe que todos tenían que ver lo hermosa que era. Nunca había visto una igual. Bueno, en realidad nunca había visto ninguna… ya sabes, allí abajo. Y las veces que nos permitieron subir, era invierno o quizá la zona no tenía flores cerca. El punto es que aunque haya visto otras, me parece que esta es especial, me cautivó cuando la vi, porque es hermosa y diferente… -Cassie se interrumpió cuando al voltear, vio que el chico estaba muy cerca.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, es hermosa y diferente –le dijo él, mirando a la rubia fijamente casi sin respirar, sin tener muy claro si en realidad se estaba refiriendo a la flor.

Cassie le sostuvo la mirada, no podía hacer otra cosa. Había visto sus ojos antes, eran oscuros, pero al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta de que eran cafés con unas hermosas pintas doradas, su mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada, estaba ligeramente cubierta de barva oscura que ayudaba a disimular una cicatriz que le bajaba por el cuello; una nariz perfilada congeniaba con sus labios llenos y masculinos. Un oscuro mechón de su liso cabello caía sobre su frente y su barbilla se partía con un pequeño hoyuelo... Y ese aroma... ¡Por Dios! Y entonces, justo cuando Cassie pensó que no podía ser más hermoso, Jimmy comenzó a sonreír. Como un acto reflejo, ella lo hizo también. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó, si tan sólo unos segundos, unos minutos o quizá una hora, lo que sí supo es que no quería que el momento terminara, pero como no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere...

-¡Jim, estás aquí!

Ambos se asustaron y la burbuja en la que habían permanecido, pareció estallarse. Se pusieron de pie y se encontraron con Claire, junto a otra pareja de chicos.

-Sí, aquí estoy, Claire -suspiró él, con algo en su rostro que a Cassie le pareció ¿resignación?

-Estábamos buscándote ¿dónde te habías metido? Ah, hola Cassie –la chica se volvió a la rubia como si apenas determinara su existencia.

-Hola, Claire.

-Bonito vestido –le dijo mirándola despectivamente-. ¿Nos vamos, Jim? Tenemos que comer el pastel que hizo la mamá de Jamy, está delicioso.

-Yo… los alcanzaré en unos minutos.

-Oh no, te vas con nosotros, lo prometiste.

-Está bien –se volvió hacia Cassie-. ¿Te quedarás por aquí? Aún debo probar esos dulces, volveré en unos minutos. He prometido a la madre de Jamy que iría por el platillo que preparó.

-Mmm, sí, eso creo –dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

El chico le sonrió y se fue con los demás.

El baile terminó, su abuelo y Romie volvieron y se quedaron con ella en el puesto, compartiendo con todo aquel que se acercaba. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con la misma intensidad y alegría de los habitantes del distrito 13, pero algo cambió en el humor de Cassie. Estaba distraída, no dejó de pensar en la profunda mirada de Jimmy y en su sonrisa, y se sorprendió a sí misma, sintiéndose molesta de que hubiera tenido que irse. Era extraño para Cassie sentirse tan atraída por un chico. Durante toda su vida en las profundidades de la tierra, había estado demasiado absorta en la tragedia de la muerte de sus padres y en su responsabilidad por su hermano, como para fijarse en chicos. Solo una vez empezó a sentir algo especial por un compañero de clase, un simpático chico de su edad con el que pasaba mucho tiempo, hablaban durante los recesos, incluso la acompañó un par de veces al compartimento de su familia cuando salían de clase, la hacía reír y Cassie se sentía muy cómoda con él, pero una vez que lo enlistaron en un escuadrón de batalla, comenzó a verlo menos y un día llegó a decirle que lo enviaban a una misión, las cuales habían comenzado a ser más frecuentes en tanto el 13 se preparaba para la revolución. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio y aunque preguntó e intentó muchas veces conseguir información, nunca más supo de él.

-¡Cass, ya va a comenzar el concurso!

Su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos y Cassie volvió a entusiasmarse. Se agachó y tomó su flor, mientras se dirigía hacia una plataforma improvisada en el centro de la plaza, dónde habían llamado a los participantes.

-Hoy culminaremos esta celebración tan especial, eligiendo la flor más hermosa –anunció el señor White, quien se encontraba sobre la plataforma, mientras la multitud comenzaba a amontonarse al frente para observar el concurso-. Lo haremos de la siguiente manera, para ser más imparciales en la elección, presentaremos únicamente a las flores, sin sus dueños, ustedes elegirán y luego llamaremos al ganador. El premio consiste en esta canasta repleta de frutas silvestres, además del privilegio de poder llamar su flor como símbolo oficial de nuestro distrito.

Cassie escuchaba emocionada al otro lado del telón, observando la gente que tenía delante: un señor regordete sostenía una hermosa flor blanca de forma cónica que casi parecía una extensión de su tallo; una chica delgada tenía una planta larga con una grandísima flor de pétalos pequeños color amarillo, un girasol, recordó su nombre por el parecido con el astro; más adelante, los gemelos de la señora Owen, sostenían una bandeja alargada con una planta que cubría toda la superficie con sus hojas verdes y pequeñas florecillas de muchos colores; una anciana tenía una maceta con unas hermosas flores naranja que parecían pequeñas campanas; había más gente, pero Cassie ya no alcanzaba a verlos, estaba intentándolo cuando alguien llegó corriendo detrás suyo... una pequeña niña de unos 7 años, con su cara llena de pecas, sostenía un ramo de las únicas flores que a Cassie parecían no gustarle: rosas blancas.

-¡Hola! -le saludó la pequeña tratando de controlar la respiración agitada-. He pensado que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

-¡Hola! Llegaste en el momento preciso –le dijo Cassie divertida con la aparición.

-¡Por suerte! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cassie. ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Nicky. Mi hermano dice que nunca ganaré el concurso con estas flores. Yo no entiendo nada, habla de símbolos y de un presidente, pero son hermosas, ¿no crees? -levantó sus cejas-. Me ha costado mucho cuidarlas para poder participar, pero tuve que escapar, no quería dejarme venir.

\- Lo importante es que estás aquí. Y sí, son muy bellas en realidad, aunque puede que a la gente no le guste lo que representaron hace un tiempo, ahora las cosas son diferentes para todos –le dijo la rubia, reflexionando para ella misma-. Lo importante es la forma en que tú las veas, en lo que en verdad significan para ti. Si te has esforzado en cuidarlas, nadie tiene derecho a no dejarte participar, mereces estar aquí pequeña.

\- Gracias -le sonrió de vuelta-. La tuya sí que es hermosa.

\- Es un _Allium_ , mi abuelo me ayudó a cuidarla...

-Tienes suerte, yo la cuidé sola –dijo la niña orgullosa.

\- Eso la hace aún más hermosa.

Observaron como comenzaban a llevarse las plantas de las personas que estaban de primeros en la fila, para subirlas a la tarima y que todos los habitantes pudieran verlas para elegir la mejor. Un hombre se acercó a Cassie y le pidió su _Allium_.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de la pequeña:

-Ya sigo yo, Cassie.

-Así es, volverán pronto por tus rosas.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, un joven pelirrojo llegó hasta donde ellas.

-¡Aquí estás, pequeña rebelde!

-¡Lucas! – Cassie pudo ver el terror en la cara de la niña, que indicaba que aquel no podía ser nadie más que su hermano.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero es que tenía que venir, Lucas. ¿Qué no ves lo hermosas que son?

-Nicky, no lo entiendes. A la gente no le gustan esas flores, les recuerda a una persona desagradable.

-Pues lo lamento, pero voy a participar –dijo la pequeña con convicción.

-Yo también lo lamento –respondió el muchacho-, pero ninguna hermana mía hará el ridículo.

Y dicho esto, le arrebató las flores. Nicky intentó tenerlas de vuelta, pero su hermano lo impedía, forcejearon un rato y la niña logró agarrarlas. Cassie se debatía entre si debía intervenir o no. Lucas se las quitó de nuevo, tirando de ellas con tanta fuerza que salieron volando y lo único que quedó fueron los blancos pétalos esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –sollozó la pequeña.

-Lo siento, Nick, no era mi intención destrozarlas, pero te dije que no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Vete! –le gritó la niña.

-Perdóname, Nick.

-¡Qué te vayas!

El chico la miró abatido, ella nunca entendería que él intentaba protegerla de las burlas o el rechazo de la gente.

-Te espero en casa, te ayudaré a plantar unas nuevas mañana –le dijo marchándose.

Nicky empezó a llorar y la rubia la abrazó.

-Shh… -acarició su cabello.

-No quiero plantar unas nuevas, ya no podré participar, Cassie.

-El concurso no es tan importante, si te gustan tanto, deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el hombre que estaba recogiendo las flores para llevarlas a la tarima, miró las rosas destrozadas en el suelo y Cassie le hizo señas para que se marchara.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la rubia escuchó como al otro lado presentaban las flores, mientras ella consolaba a la pequeña. Tiempo después, la esposa del alcalde, se acercó y pidió la atención de todos.

-¡Tenemos ganador o ganadora! Por favor díganme ¿quién es el dueño de esta preciosidad? –preguntó mostrando el _Allium_.

Cassie la miró asombrada.

-¿E… eesa es la flor ganadora?

-Claro, querida. Es muy hermosa y además muy particular. Las plantas comestibles usualmente carecen de este tipo de belleza.

-Ganaste –susurró Nicky, mirando con sus ojos llorosos a Cassie, pero esbozando una suave sonrisa.

La chica le sonrió y se volvió a la mujer.

-Ella es la dueña –dijo Cassie tomando a Nicky por los hombros.

La niña la volvió a ver y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no lo soy –le dijo en un tono de voz que solo la joven escuchó.

-Pero yo quiero que lo seas –terminó, dándole un empujoncito hacia la mujer-, te lo mereces.

-Ven acá, pequeña, vamos a presentarte a todo el distrito…

.lll.

Cassie recogía los últimos dulces que habían sobrado en el puesto. Ya todos se estaban retirando de la plaza y su abuelo se había llevado a Romie a casa luego de que el niño le dijera que estaba muy cansado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –escuchó la ya conocida voz de Jimmy.

-Tercera vez en el día. ¿Es que cada vez que te veré, te aparecerás así como por arte de magia, procurando darme un ataque al corazón?

-Es bueno saber que cada vez que me ves, tu corazón se acelera. Ahora, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Cassie rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Tu flor fue la mejor, ¿por qué presentaron a una niña como ganadora?

-Yo le cedí mi lugar –le respondió sin mirarlo, agachándose a recoger una caja.

-¿Le cediste tu lugar? Déjame ayudarte con eso –se acercó y tomó la caja de sus brazos.

-Sí, tuvo un accidente con su flor, se esforzó mucho por participar, nadie en su familia le ayudó, me partió el corazón verla llorar, así que se lo cedí.

-Eso es muy dulce –le dijo mirándola tiernamente. Cassie trató de ignorar las mariposas que sintió en su estómago.

-Dame la caja, ya voy a casa y debo llevarla hasta allá.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-No es necesario.

-¿Siempre eres tan cabezota? Déjame ayudarte.

Cassie lanzó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a caminar. –De acuerdo, vamos.

Él la siguió con la caja en brazos y preguntó:

-¿No vas a quedarte a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-No lo creo. Mi hermano y mi abuelo están muy cansados.

-¿Y tú?

-Un poco…

-¿Tanto como para no querer acompañarme?

-Correcto. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu novia?

-Ha de ser porque no tengo novia. ¿A quién te refieres?

-Claire, tal vez.

-No es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido ni lo será. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé… solo lo supuse cuando llegó a buscarte esta tarde –Cassie se encogió de hombros mientras llegaban frente a su casa-. Es aquí, muchas gracias.

Él le dio la caja.

-Entonces ¿vas a acompañarme?

-Mmm ¿no te das por vencido, eh? En realidad, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Y eso por qué es?

-Solo no lo es… -dijo ella agachando la mirada, cuando la puerta se abrió y su abuelo se asomó.

-¡Ricitos, has vuelto! –Se volvió a Jimmy-. Soldado Reagan, un gusto saludarlo.

-Igualmente, señor Larrington –respondió él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Solo ayudaba a Cassie con esta caja.

-Oh, muchas gracias. No sé si tenga algo que hacer, si no, puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros, a modo de agradecimiento por ayudarle a mi pequeña, ya sabe, ya mi edad no me deja levantar tanto peso como antes.

-No se preocupe, no hay nada que agradecer –dijo Jimmy y tomó valor para preguntar lo siguiente-. De hecho, voy a ver los fuegos artificiales con los que se cierra la celebración de hoy y me preguntaba si usted permitiría que Cassie me acompañe.

La rubia lo miró anonadada.

-Oh no, no tengo ningún problema, si cuida de ella y la trae a casa luego.

Cassie abrió más la boca, mirando ahora a su abuelo. Jimmy sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Qué disfrutes, Ricitos! –le dijo su abuelo, cerrando la puerta y dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste de que no creía que fuera buena idea ir? –le dijo la rubia a Jimmy con los brazos cruzados.

-La parte de que no te creo.

-¡Y dices que yo soy la testaruda!

Él se rió. –Y bien, ¿estás lista para irnos?

La duda bailó durante un segundo por el rostro de Cassie, pero no duró mucho. Asintió con los labios apretados y comenzó a caminar junto a Jimmy.

Pronto llegaron a la plaza, donde aún había bastantes personas, principalmente jóvenes esperando por los fuegos artificiales.

-Ven, esta tarde tendremos vista preferencial –le dijo Jimmy a la rubia y le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

Ella lo hizo, notando inmediatamente la electricidad que la recorrió desde su mano, justo donde tenía contacto con la de Jim, hasta los dedos de sus pies. Reprimió un escalofrío y le preguntó:

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

Él apresuró el paso y se alejaron un poco de la plaza, llegaron a un claro que estaba justo antes de entrar al bosque y subieron una pequeña loma. Un gran tronco estaba en el suelo y Jimmy se sentó haciéndole señas para que ella se sentara junto a él. Cassie lo hizo, pero cuidó de guardar cierta distancia, no quería que sus brazos se rozaran y sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo que aparecía cada vez que se tocaban.

-Este lugar es muy bonito.

-Sí. Suelo venir aquí cada día, luego del trabajo. No siempre puedo, pero procuro hacerlo. Me gusta mucho. Aquí puedo pensar en todo y también en nada. Es mi manera de desconectarme por unos minutos.

-Parece el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. ¿Este tronco…

-Sí, yo lo puse. Aunque la mayoría de las veces prefiero recostarme en la hierba. Hoy lo puse aquí para que tuvieras donde sentarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Así que ya habías planeado que yo vendría contigo?

-Algo así –dijo él sin mirarla, soltando una risita divertida.

-Mmm… ya veo. Si te soy sincera, la actitud de mi abuelo me pareció un poco extraña, él no es tan permisivo. Desde que mis padres murieron, nos cuida mucho.

-Le inspiro confianza –dijo con una mueca de orgullo en su rostro, pero de inmediato esta desapareció y frunció el ceño-. ¿Así que ya antes le han pedido permiso para salir contigo?

Cassie sonrió por el cambio en la expresión del chico –Ni tanto. En realidad, entre estudiar, ayudar a mi abuelo y cuidar a Rom, no tengo mucho tiempo libre, ni tampoco soy de andar por ahí…

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé. Entonces, soy afortunado de que al final accedieras a venir conmigo ¿eh?

-Si quieres verlo así, aunque prácticamente no fue mi decisión. Tú me orillaste a eso.

-Estoy seguro de que sí querías venir.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

-No suelo coquetear con jovencitas.

-¿Jovencitas? –Cassie se puso las manos en las caderas-.

-Sí… no debes tener más de 16 años.

-Tengo 18.

-Eso es muy bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo estoy bien con ello.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo 20.

-¿Eres soldado aún? Quiero decir, me parece haberte visto en el 13, entrenando para la Revolución, mi abuelo me lo confirmó hoy cuando te llamó "Soldado Reagan". La verdad, desconozco si aún necesitamos soldados. Todo ha estado tan tranquilo y quiero que siga así.

-Yo también, Cass, yo también deseo que todo siga igual, era algo que todo Panem necesitaba. En fin… el título de soldado creo que será difícil de borrar, pero lo importante es que como dices, ahora no necesitan el servicio militar.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Horrible. Ya te contaré después… No quiero hablar de cosas tristes ahora.

-Tuve un amigo. Lo llamaron y nunca más volví a verlo.

-No fue el único, Cass. Perdimos muchísimos, por no decir que solo quedamos unos cuantos –le dijo él con tristeza-. Fue espantoso ver morir a tus amigos, ver a la gente matarse. De verdad que la guerra es algo que aún no comprendo de los seres humanos…

Cassie asintió, ella estaba de acuerdo con eso. Desvió la mirada y observó el sol, era tarde ya, pero continuaba en el cielo, tiñéndolo con tonos naranja que hacían brillar aún más sus gruesos rizos rubios.

-Es tarde ya y el sol no se ha ocultado… es maravilloso –susurró.

Jim se volvió hacia ella y Cassie sintió su penetrante mirada una vez más –Es el solsticio de verano –le dijo.

La chica frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, por lo que él continuó –Es el día más largo del año, se da hacia el final de la primavera, antes de que inicie el verano. Lo leí en un libro.

-¡Guau! –una sonrisa profunda adornó la cara de la joven y fue inevitable que Jimmy también lo hiciera.

-Estás hermosa hoy… es decir… quise decir… siempre, pero… me gusta tu cabello suelto –le dijo él con un toque de timidez.

Cassie se sonrojó, sin embargo le respondió. –Gracias. Pero hasta hoy me dirigiste la palabra ¿Qué quisiste decir con "siempre"?

-Talvez algún día te responda esa pregunta. Ven, los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar –Jimmy se levantó y una vez más le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta vez, sus manos no se separaron y se acercaron al borde de la loma, donde había unas reglas de madera que funcionaban como cerca. Jimmy se recostó a la madera con un brazo, sin dejar de sostener a Cassie con su otra mano. Ella se quedó mirando al frente, por miedo de ver a los ojos al chico. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero extrañamente, su silencio no era para nada incómodo; Jim fue el primero que lo rompió.

-Yo… me preguntaba… ¿si podría verte mañana? ¿Puedo invitarte a la cafetería de la señora Owen en la tarde?

Pero antes de que llegara una respuesta, un fuerte estruendo sonó y Cassie se asustó tanto, que su instinto, además de saltar, la hizo lanzarse a los brazos de Jimmy. Él la abrazó, pero la chica no dejaba de temblar, por lo que el joven comenzó a acariciar su espalda para calmarla.

-Shh, tranquila, son los fuegos artificiales.

Sintió el aliento de Jimmy contra su cabello, pero no quería salir de su abrazo, parecía sentirse segura allí. Negó con la cabeza y siguió hundida en el fuerte pecho varonil.

-Hey –él le susurró suavemente mientras se separaba tan solo unos milímetros para poner sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica-. Mira el cielo, el espectáculo ha comenzado, solo fueron los petardos.

-Lo lamento… -dijo la rubia separándose un poco, pero Jimmy no le permitió alejarse más, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan poderoso y feliz al mismo tiempo, era como si el mundo entero le perteneciera- yo recordé cuando lanzaban bombas y estábamos bajo tierra, siempre pensaba que acabaríamos enterrados vivos... Lo siento, solo me asusté.

-No te preocupes –acarició sus mejillas-. Ahora, mira hacia arriba –le susurró aún de frente a ella sin soltar su rostro, empujándolo suavemente hacia arriba.

Ella levantó la cabeza, muchos colores brillantes llenaban en el cielo, seguían sonando explosiones, pero en menor intensidad, por lo que la chica pudo comenzar a relajarse. Nunca había visto nada igual, era maravilloso.

-¡Es asombroso! –dijo y el chico asintió sonriéndole.

Otro fuerte estallido sonó y de nuevo Cassie saltó. Jimmy soltó su rostro y la apretó contra él, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de mirarla. La rubia no supo de dónde tomó valor para sostenerle la mirada, pero lo hizo. El chico era bastante más alto que ella, por lo que tenía que mantener inclinada su cabeza para verlo. Lo estudió nuevamente, sus hermosos ojos cafés con pequeñas chispas doradas era lo que más le gustaba, parecían tener un magnetismo con los suyos… le encantaba este chico y es que sabía que era algo más que atracción física, apenas lo conocía, pero sentía que podía confiar en él, le hacía querer conocerlo y saber quién era su familia, saber de dónde venía su cicatriz, conocer su pasado, pero sobretodo, quería continuar siendo parte de su presente… y ahí justo en ese momento, viendo el rostro del chico más atractivo que alguna vez hubo conocido, con los fuegos artificiales en el cielo detrás de él, pensó que no podía haber algo más hermoso. Pero él parecía leer su mente, porque le susurró:

-Eres preciosa… -levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro-. Déjame conocerte, Cassie, déjame entrar a tu vida… por favor.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía y no fue necesario. Jimmy se agachó un poco y se acercó a ella, nunca dejó de verla a los ojos; su aroma varonil inundó sus fosas nasales.

-Cass… -susurró.

Y ella supo que estaba pidiéndole permiso, así que solo dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y dejó que los labios suaves del chico tocaran los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a lo que aquel muchacho le hacía sentir. Sintió la boca de él moverse y ante su inexperiencia, solo pudo dejar a su atolondrado corazón que la guiara.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero lo que sí supo, era que el Día de la Primavera no solo había hecho florecer las plantas en el bosque, sino que también había hecho florecer su corazón, con esperanza, con sueños, con alegría y con aquello que empezaba a sentir cuando Jimmy estaba cerca.

...Fin...

 **Bien, ahora sí… lo sé, lo sé, esto era un fic de una celebración, pero bueno, es difícil para mí suprimir mi lado romántico, así que esto fue lo que quedó. ¿Qué tal si me cuentan qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer, en especial a las nenas que dejaron reviews:**

 **Marizpe esperabas más romance, ¿cierto? ¡Ojalá te haya gustado! Un abrazo, Martha**

 **Elenear ¿pudiste fangirlear más? ja ja, gracias por todas tus ideas.**

 **Coraline T ¿viste? Pues resultó que definitivamente en el 13 ahora su estilo de vida es otro, ahora pueden soñar y ver las cosas diferentes. Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz.**

 **Con esta historia pude ver a los habitantes del 13 de una forma diferente, porque quizá en la trilogía no se les presta mucha atención, hasta el final, por ser el lugar donde se gesta la revolución, pero escribiendo esto, me puse a pensar en que hubo muchísimas personas allí que nunca tuvieron una vida normal sin ni siquiera ver el sol. Nacer y vivir toda una vida en un túnel debe ser terrible, ¿verdad? lo importante es que eso ya cambió.**

 **Y en cuanto a la sorpresa que les mencioné al inicio, mi amiga Elenear, me comentaba que le parecía que a esta nueva pareja de Cassie y Jimmy, se le podía sacar más provecho… y aunque desde el primer capítulo de esta historia supe que no acabaría ahí, si les soy sincera, tampoco había pensado en hacer alguna historia independiente de estos personajes creados por mi imaginación, pero la verdad es que le compré la idea (ella tiene un poder de persuasión increíble!) y conforme iba escribiendo este capítulo, me convencía más, así que prometo que quedará en la lista de mis proyectos de escritura pendientes, por lo que en un futuro (que no sé qué tan próximo sea), escucharán más sobre la vida de Jimmy, la de Cassie y si continuaron su relación o cualquier tropiezo que se puedan topar, ¿qué se imaginan que pasará con estos dos?**

 **Eso sí, no prometo que sea pronto, ya que actualmente estoy iniciando con otra historia sobre Pollux para participar en otro reto y tengo otra historia pendiente de actualizar** **(por cierto, dense una vueltecita y déjenme sus opiniones de mis otros fics, ¡me encantará leerlos!).**

 **Un fanfic-abrazo,**

 **Wen**


End file.
